


Fantabulous

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Humiliation, In Public, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: Alexander gives Lafayette full control and almost regrets it. At least he got his financial plan through at work.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Fantabulous

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 20 for kinktober 2020, and it's edging! This is my first proper hanlaf fic and I'm quite happy with it. There is a mention of a threesome at the end, but when don't I do that now? 
> 
> Enjoy!

Alexander pressed a soft kiss to Lafayette’s lips and smiled at him. “I want you to fuck me.” He whispered.

They had just got off work after a busy night and he wanted to unwind. He couldn’t think of a better way to relax than to have his boyfriend fuck him senseless. They had just stepped through the door of their shared apartment when he proposed his idea. Lafayette seemed to be just as on board as Alexander was, at least. “Oh, you do? I get to have all the control, oui?” Lafayette asked.

Alexander didn’t notice the brief sadistic flash in Lafayette’s eyes, so he couldn’t sense the danger he was putting himself in. He grinned at Lafayette and nodded, sealing his own fate. “Anything you want, babe. I’m all yours. Whatever you want to do to me, do it.” He said.

Lafayette looked gleeful, and Alexander loved it. He did not understand why something so simple would make Lafayette so happy. However, he didn't know just what he'd signed up for. He backed away from Lafayette and slowly stripped his clothes off. "I'm going to take a quick shower first. I feel gross and I really don't want to have sex like this." He said. 

Alexander saw Lafayette follow him, so he turned away and headed right into the bathroom, dropping his clothes along the way. He turned the water on as hot as he could handle and slipped into the shower. He smirked to himself when Lafayette joined and immediately got to working on his hair. Both men kept to themselves until Lafayette suddenly started washing Alexander's back. Alexander groaned in delight when Lafayette dug his fingers into his tense shoulders, forcing his muscles to relax. "You're so tense, mon chéri. You need to learn how to relax more." Lafayette breathed. 

Alexander chuckled as he practically melted at Lafayette's touch. "That's easier said than done, Laf. I work closely with Jefferson, so that should tell you just how hard it is for me to just relax." He retorted. 

Lafayette let out a confused sound, then shook his head. Alexander barely caught the movement and braced himself for the conversation that was to come. "I don't get it, Thomas is a, how should I put it… An amazing person! Why don't you two get along?" He asked. 

Alexander sighed and shook his head. "Laf, he's good to you, but not to me. I don't want to argue about it. We don't mesh well together, and that's that. Plus, he’s not amazing, he’s vile." He said. 

Thankfully, that seemed to work, as Lafayette just hummed and dropped the topic, though he looked like he wanted to argue more on Alexander’s last statement. He moved his hands over Alexander's chest, then down his body. Alexander sucked in a sharp breath when he felt Lafayette's fingers wrap around his dick. He moaned and watched as it hardened in Lafayette's hand. "Are you that impatient?" He asked, amused. 

Lafayette laughed and gave Alexander's dick a quick stroke. "I want to help you relax. I want to have my fun with you. You said I have the control, non?" Lafayette asked.

Alexander leaned back against Lafayette and closed his eyes. The mix of the scalding water and Lafayette's hand on his dick was euphoric. "Mmmmm, I won't complain." He moaned. 

They stopped talking as Lafayette kept stroking Alexander's dick, bringing him closer to his climax. Alexander tensed up as he felt it building and was ready to let go when Lafayette suddenly let go of his dick. He whipped around to face Lafayette with the most offended expression he'd ever made. "What the fuck?" He asked.

Lafayette barked out a laugh and shook his head. "We have to finish our shower. The point is to get clean, not dirty Alexander." He said. 

Alexander pointed down at his aching dick and glared at Lafayette. "Me cumming in the shower would make more sense! The water would wash it away!" He barked. 

Lafayette waved Alexander off and just got back to washing his body. "You said I was in control, mon chéri. Don't make me punish you." Lafayette replied casually. 

Alexander groaned loudly and crossed his arms. “You know, I think I’m regretting what I said. Maybe I should just take it back…” He grumbled.

Alexander yelped when Lafayette slapped his ass hard. He whipped around to face him, eyes wide. “The fuck was that for!?” He demanded.

Lafayette just grabbed Alexander and pulled him close, keeping a firm grip on his arm. “I told you, Alexander. If you misbehave and try to take control from me, I  _ will _ punish you. Do you want that?” He growled.

Alexander swallowed hard and fought desperately to control his blush. Lafayette was stupidly sexy like this, but he didn’t want to let him know that just yet. He just nodded quickly and licked his lips nervously. “N-no… No, I don’t want that. I won’t try to take the control from you, I’ll be good and I'll behave.” He said.

Lafayette’s glare melted into a beaming smile, and he pressed a tender kiss to Alexander’s lips. It was so confusing to see the sudden change, but Alexander would not complain. “Good, now let’s finish up here so we can have some more fun.” Lafayette purred.

Alexander nodded, then got back to washing himself quickly. He avoided touching his dick in fear that Lafayette would go after him for it. They got cleaned and got out and dried off together, then went into the bedroom. Once they were there, Lafayette wasted no time in forcing Alexander to bend over the side of the bed. Alexander had a moment of panic and he turned his head to look at Lafayette with the best pleading expression he could manage. “Laf, hold on! I told you I would be good! What did I do!?” He asked, voice barely containing his fear.

Lafayette paused for a moment, then shook his head. “Do not worry, mon chéri. You aren’t in trouble. I want to prep you, and I like this position. It will allow me easier access to correct any of your naughtiness. So just be good and spread your legs for me, okay?” He asked.

Alexander breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded. “Right, yes… That makes sense, actually. Sorry…” He said, then spread his legs as far as he comfortably could. 

Lafayette just laughed softly and ran his fingers over Alexander’s back. “Don’t be sorry, I think any… How you say… Responsible? Non… Re… Reasonable! Yes! Any reasonable person would jump to the same conclusion as you, mon chéri. Now, relax for me. I will take good care of you and make you feel good.” Lafayette promised.

Alexander relaxed and arched his back for Lafayette. He pushed his ass up and out as far as he could for the man. “I’m cool with that.” He said with a cheeky little grin.

Lafayette laughed and grabbed the lube. “I’m sure you are.” He chuckled.

Lafayette wasted no time in lubing up his fingers and getting two knuckle-deep into Alexander’s ass. Both men were too impatient to care if they were going too quickly; Alexander wasn’t complaining, so it was fine. Soon enough, Lafayette had three fingers inside Alexander, and he was prepared enough to move on, though Lafayette seemed to want to take his time now. He pressed his fingers against Alexander’s prostate and massaged it in achingly slow circles. “You took my fingers so well, Alexander.” He purred.

Alexander pushed back against Lafayette’s fingers and moaned loudly. He didn’t know what was better, Lafayette’s fingers or his praise. He couldn’t get enough of either and wanted more. “I can take your dick better than your fingers, wanna see?” He arched his back a little more, trying to look more enticing.

Lafayette chuckled and pulled his fingers out and gave Alexander’s ass a playful slap. “I  _ could _ do that, but I want to do something a little different. See, I want your mouth on my dick, so you must settle with this up your ass for now, mon chéri.” Lafayette held up a decent sized butt plug for Alexander to see.

Alexander looked at it, then bit his lip. He could try to convince Lafayette to just fuck him now, but he didn’t think that would go over well for him. So, he just nodded firmly and gave Lafayette a crooked smile. “I guess I can settle for that. I  _ do _ like having your dick in my mouth, after all.” He said.

They shared another laugh, then Lafayette inserted the plug into Alexander’s entrance. Once it was lined up properly, Lafayette turned it on to the lowest setting. “Alright, you can get up now. I want you on your knees between my legs.” Lafayette said, then sat on the bed with his legs spread wide.

Alexander jumped up and dropped to his knees between Lafayette’s legs, then placed both hands on Lafayette’s thighs. He knew that Lafayette would make him do it anyway, so he couldn’t touch his own dick. He looked up at Lafayette with wide eyes and grinned a little. “Can I suck you off now?” He asked.

Lafayette nodded, then ran his fingers through Alexander’s hair. “Go ahead, but once you start you are not to stop. I don’t care if you need to breathe, the only reason you can stop is to say your safe word. Do you understand me, Alexander?” Lafayette asked.

Alexander nodded excitedly and moved closer to Lafayette’s dick. He already had permission, so he just had to agree before he could get that glorious work of art into his mouth. “I understand, Laf. You’re in charge, and I’ll be good. No stopping.” He said, then took Lafayette’s dick into his mouth.

He let the head hit the back of his throat and almost choked when Lafayette chose that moment to turn the vibration up to full blast. He almost took Lafayette’s dick out of his mouth, but stopped when he remembered what he just agreed to. He pulled back enough to suck on the head as he tried to get used to the vibration. He couldn’t stop the moans escaping his mouth, and he didn’t really care. Lafayette’s moans mixed beautifully with his, so he paid attention to that, and that alone. He moved down Lafayette’s dick again, looking to draw out more of those beautiful sounds from the man. He did his best, but he got sloppy when he felt his climax getting close again. He tried to hide it from Lafayette, but it was no use. He was a moaning mess, and he wasn’t able to concentrate and he did before. He dug his nails into Lafayette’s thighs when he was just about to cum, but everything suddenly stopped. The vibrations ended, and Alexander was once again left high and dry. He tried to sit up to ask what the hell Lafayette was doing, but found his nose suddenly pressed against Lafayette’s pelvis, and Lafayette’s dick down his throat as far as it could go. “I don’t remember telling you to stop, Alexander. Do you want me to punish you?” Lafayette asked dangerously.

Alexander now realized why Lafayette told him he couldn’t stop. He was planning on edging him throughout the entire blowjob. He tried to grunt to say no, but all he could manage was a choked snort. He swallowed around Lafayette’s dick the best he could and shook his head the best he could. Once Lafayette let go of his head, he lifted his head enough to suck on the head again. He looked up at Lafayette through his lashes, a slight glare in his eyes. All he got in return was a slight smirk and a motion to continue. He rolled his eyes and got back to work sucking Lafayette off. He was going to make him cum as quickly as he could so that maybe he could cum after him. 

Unfortunately, it took three more close calls with his own orgasm for Lafayette to finally release his load in his mouth. He swallowed it all and finally let Lafayette’s dick out of his mouth. “Was that good?” He croaked.

Lafayette laughed breathlessly and nodded. He ran his fingers through his glorious hair and gave Alexander the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen. “It was better than good, it was… Amazing! No… No, it was better than amazing… It was… Fantabulous!” Lafayette exclaimed.

Despite his aching need to cum, Alexander had to laugh. He shook his head and grinned up at Lafayette. “Who the fuck taught you that? It’s not even a word!” He said.

Lafayette shrugged and shook his head at the same time. “Online.” He said.

Alexander wasn’t surprised to hear that. He slowly pushed himself up, then pointed to his dick. “We all find weird shit online, I guess. Now, can I cum?” He asked.

Lafayette didn’t get the chance to answer before Alexander’s phone rang. He considered ignoring it, but one look at the caller ID had him answering it. “Sir?” He asked.

“Sorry to call you after you just got home, Alexander. I need both you and Lafayette back in the office. Thomas doesn’t agree with the new money policy you want to put through, and I feel that Lafayette would be a good mediator between you two. We need to get this done as soon as possible, and I will pay you for your time.” George’s words had Alexander’s hope for an orgasm dwindling.

Alexander bit his lip and looked up at Lafayette with desperate eyes. “We can, sir. Though, can it wait a few minutes?” He asked hopefully.

The sigh that came through the phone crushed any hope Alexander had left. “I’m sorry, but it really can’t. I will pay handsomely for this, I assure you. I’m sorry, Alexander.” George said.

If only George knew what he was interrupting. Alexander would have to kill Jefferson when he got to the office. Alexander sighed loudly and nodded, even though George couldn’t hear it. “We will get dressed and be on our way. Sorry if I’m hard when I walk through the door.” He said bluntly.

Alexander hung up, but not before George let out what sounded like a choked sound. Maybe he was drinking water when Alexander spoke? He put his phone down and sighed loudly. “So, about Jefferson being an amazing person.” He said bluntly.

Lafayette looked just as frustrated as Alexander felt. He got up and tugged on his boxers, cursing in French. “I’m going to have a strong word for him.” He grumbled.

Alexander grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, then tied his damp hair back. “Oh, I’ll have more than a strong word for that fucker.” He hissed, then grabbed the plug to pull it out.

Lafayette was on him in a flash. He pulled Alexander’s hand away, then landed a harsh slap on Alexander’s ass. “Did I tell you to take this out?” He asked, slapping him with every word.

Alexander cried out and tried to pull away, but it was no use. Lafayette had him in a firm grip and kept spanking him where he stood. He tried to twist away, but it did nothing. He had no choice but to take each stinging swat. “N-no! I’m sorry!” He cried out.

He lost count of the swats he’d already taken, positive that it was well over ten. He jumped from foot to foot as Lafayette kept spanking him despite his pleas. He let out a loud shriek when Lafayette bent him over and held him against his hip. His feet were off the ground now, and Lafayette was landing harsh blows to his sit spots. He kicked his legs out and flailed as much as he could, but it was useless. Tears stung his eyes as Lafayette didn’t show any signs of stopping. “We have to go! Laf, please!” He begged.

Lafayette just hit him harder, forcing a loud cry from Alexander. “George will understand, I’ll show him if I have to. You need to learn a lesson, and I want you squirming in your seat. You are not to be rude to anyone when we get to the office. The plug will stay inside you, and you will be civil. I will not hesitate to take you to the bathroom and remind you I’m in charge. Do you understand me?” Lafayette asked.

Alexander couldn’t believe Lafayette wanted to continue the scene at work. He let out a loud sob and kicked some more, but it just earned him some hard swats to his thighs. He shrieked, then nodded. “Yes! Yes, I understand, I will be good! Please, just stop!” He cried.

Lafayette gave him ten of the hardest swats yet, then let Alexander down. He wiped his tears away and kissed him softly. “Don’t make me punish you again, mon chéri. Now get dressed, okay?” He asked tenderly. 

Alexander just rubbed his ass with a pout, but quickly grabbed his boxers when Lafayette’s tender look morphed into a stern glare. He hissed when his boxers slid over his tender skin, but he did his best to ignore it. He pulled his pants on and bit his lip when they pushed the plug more snugly into him. He was going to be squirming for more than one reason, that was for sure. He looked at Lafayette and did up his tie. “Ready?” He asked.

Lafayette fixed his own tie and nodded. “I’ll drive, you’re going to be too distracted.” He said.

Alexander nodded and left the apartment with Lafayette. They went right to the car and once Alexander sat down; he knew Lafayette was right. His ass was sore, and the seat pressed the plug against his prostate almost uncomfortably. He shuffled around and ended up leaning slightly to the side to get the pressure off the plug. Lafayette said nothing, and they headed back to work. They got there quickly and walked in and headed right to the meeting room. They were greeted by a slightly red faced George who handed Alexander a folder, holding it low enough to cover Alexander’s obvious hard on. He took it and held it up and looked right at Jefferson. “We were about to fuck, so this better be good.” He stated, then sat down. 

He realized he fucked up when Lafayette glared at him. He swallowed hard, then choked back a moan when the vibrator was turned on to a low level. He straightened up and tried not to shuffle too much. Jefferson just stared at Alexander with wide eyes, then nodded. “That’s rather unfortunate.” He said.

Alexander glared at him and slammed the folder on the table. “Oh, it’s real fucking unfortunate.” He hissed. 

He bit his lip when the vibration went up. He looked at Lafayette and saw the glare getting more intense. One more misstep and he was likely going to be spanked again, or the vibration was going to go up. He looked down at the file and bit his lip hard. He took a breath, then looked at Thomas. “So what would you like to discuss?” He asked as calmly as he could.

If his sudden civil tone surprised Thomas, he didn’t show it. “Your plan is fucking stupid, that’s what I would like to discuss. What the hell were you smoking when you came up with it?” He asked.

Alexander wanted nothing more than to slap Jefferson right in his stupidly handsome face, but he held back. He knew that if he tried that, Lafayette wouldn’t even bother to take him to the washroom to punish him. As hot as the idea was, he really didn’t want to be spanked in the same room as the man he hated. So he just took a calming breath and turned to look Jefferson in the eye. “I wasn’t smoking anything, Thomas. I did some detailed calculations and ran them by George before I put them into a plan. This is what’s best for the company, and it secures enough funding for every department to be successful.” He said. 

Thomas shook his head and glared at Alexander. “No, it’s not that simple! You’re pulling way too much funding from the PR department! We can’t function with the amount you will leave us!” He exclaimed. 

Alexander was getting angrier by the second, but he was doing a good job at hiding it. He opened his mouth to explain that the PR department didn’t need that much funding, but snapped his mouth shut when he felt the vibrations go up. He snapped his head to Lafayette only to see him struggling with the remote. He gasped loudly when then vibrations got more intense and realized that Lafayette must have broken the remote. He clutched the table hard as he tried not to cum, but it was hard. He saw George look between him and Lafayette with wide eyes. “Alexander, are you okay?” George asked.

Thomas reached out and placed a concerned hand on Alexander’s thigh and squeezed slightly. “Woah, what’s wrong?” He asked.

Alexander had no fucking idea why Thomas chose that spot to put his hand, but that didn’t matter. Thomas’ warm hand being so close to his dick was all that he needed to release his load in his pants. He cried out loudly and grabbed Thomas’ arm harshly. He thrust his hips up as he came, then slumped down when it was over. He barely noticed that Lafayette got the remote working again, though he didn’t realize he was still clutching Thomas’ arm like a lifeline. He slowly calmed down, then blushed hard when he saw the wide-eyed look on everyone’s faces. He quickly pushed Thomas’ hand away and glared at Lafayette. “What the fuck?” He hissed.

Lafayette smiled sheepishly at Alexander and held up the remote innocently. He shrugged a little and tried to look apologetic. “Oops…?” He asked.

Alexander was ready to jump over the table and slap his boyfriend, but he was cut off by a loud cough. He turned to George and blushed harder when he saw the lustful look George was desperately trying to hide. “So… Um… I think I’ve learned not to ask you to come in when you get off…” He said, then realized how unfortunate his wording was.

Alexander groaned and covered his face. He wanted to just sink through the floor at that moment. He felt Lafayette’s hand on his arm, so he looked up. “Hey, think of it this way. You won’t be in trouble if you’re mean to Thomas now. I think my mistake got you off the hook.” He said sheepishly.

Alexander couldn’t help but smile a little at Lafayette’s words. He always had a knack of making him feel better in the worst situations. He looked at Thomas and his mouth ran dry at the look in the man’s eyes. His face was just as dark at Alexander, and he was looking at him as if he was a starving man who just found a mountain of food. It stirred up some unwanted feelings that Alexander refused to explore. “What?” He snapped.

Thomas swallowed hard, then looked down at his hand, then back up at Alexander. “That… That was fucking hot.” He said.

Alexander’s face heated more at those words. He blushed harder and wanted to sink through the floor. Lafayette told him he could be rude, so he was going to take it. He grabbed the folder and slapped Thomas over the head with it. “Shut up, Jefferson!” It felt  _ good. _

Instead of getting angry, Lafayette just laughed hard at it. He then looked at Alexander with an amused expression. “So, I think I’m the one getting spanked when we get home, huh?” He asked.

Both George and Thomas choked at Lafayette’s words, but Alexander didn’t care. He just nodded firmly and set the folder down. He looked at George and smirked a bit. “Can I go now? I have a boyfriend to spank.” He said.

George looked torn between asking to join and making Alexander stay. He then shook his head and cleared his throat. “We still have a matter to discuss, Alexander. We need to settle the debate.” He said.

Alexander was about to deflate, but Thomas spoke up quickly. “If I can watch, you can put whatever plan you want through. I’m sure we can manage with the money we will have left.” He said.

Alexander turned to Thomas slowly and stared at him. “Did you just… Are you agreeing to put the plan through if I let you watch me spank and fuck my boyfriend?” He asked.

Thomas nodded, then smiled a bit. “I’ll agree to any plan if you let me join.” He added.

Alexander stared at Thomas, then looked to Lafayette who seemed interested. He looked at George and almost laughed when he saw just how done the man was. He then nodded and turned to Thomas. “Deal.” He said.

At least now he had an easy way to get his plans through. If he’d known that before, he would have just sat in Thomas’ lap and had Lafayette make him cum long ago. Who knew Thomas Jefferson was that easy? Maybe he could spank him too… That would be incredibly fun.


End file.
